<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Siège arrière by Adahlia</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877854">Siège arrière</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahlia/pseuds/Adahlia'>Adahlia</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 words drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Supernatural</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>Français</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-24</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-01 09:07:10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>98</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22877854</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Adahlia/pseuds/Adahlia</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Castiel/Dean Winchester</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>101 words drabbles [3]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1644493</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Siège arrière</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Tout est bleu sous le disque lunaire. L’étendue de sable au delà du pare-brise devient un lac argenté qui miroite sur les chromes.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Dans le cocon métallique, les effluves essence-whisky témoignent de la chaude journée de voyage solitaire. Sa respiration et ses mouvements sur le cuir résonnent entre le silence du désert et Led Zeppelin.</span>
</p><p class="p1">
  <span class="s1">Une main empoignant le siège, l’autre caresse la peau sous la ceinture de son jean. Son corps frissonne quand son esprit évoque la voix de Castiel prononçant son nom. Sa conscience bascule dans la rêverie avec le bruissement d’un trench-coat jeté au sol. </span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>